A Final Request
by MeteorSkyline
Summary: Before his death, Godric asks Sookie to deliver a letter to an old friend. Kind of AU. Kind of a bad summary.


**This story isn't anything of complete amazingness - just something that was floating around in my head for a while, thought I'd see how you all like it. It was meant to be a one-shot. But depending on the success or failure, I could reconsider adding more to it. Depends.  
Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not have any affilation to the characters owned by True Blood, or the show in general. The fictional character of Magdelena is of my own creation, however.  
**

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse was apprehensive at best- anyone would notice the way she fumbled her with her hands, constantly kept her eyes on the setting horizon outside the motel window, and how it was seemingly impossible for her to find a place to sit. But then again, motel beds were not exactly known for how comfortable they were. As soon as the sun was set, she motioned over to the bathroom where she pulled two dingy towels from the cracks and slowly pulled open the door. It was the darkest place for Bill to escape the sunlight.

"Bill," she said as calmly as possible. "We should know now." He appeared before her taking her slender hand into his cold one. Sookie led the way out of doorway to grab the car keys that rested ontop of the television.

"You know, Sookie. We don't have to go, if you don't want to. We can always head back." He said in hesitation as she opened the door to the dusk air. A cool breeze blew in past them. Bill did not seem to notice, but for Sookie, it gave her gooseflesh. He looked at her, concerned, worried even. The amount of peril she had gone through since she met him in Bon Temps would shock anyone. If anything were to happen tonight, well... he couldn't bring himself to think of it. Sookie turned back to him and gave him a half smile, as to potentially ease his troubles.

"I can't Bill. I made a promise, and I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't keep it." She tried to explain.

"I'll do it for you. Stay here, let me go for you."

"No." Sookie took a deep breath. "I know you're worried about me, but he asked me to do it. Its something _I_ have to do."

_The task at hand was that of messenger. By now, most of the South had to have known that the oldest vampire in the New World was dead. Godric. His suicide followed his resignation of sheriff of Dallas as well as the bombing of his home by the anti-vampire organization, The Fellowship of the Sun. Sookie stood with him has he welcomed the sun. They briefly spoke of God. _

"_May I ask a favor of you?" he asked quickly looking behind him at the horizon. _

_Sookie quickly nodded. "Of course, anything." _

_Godric took an envelop out of his pocket. It had a few words scribbled on the front of it, but she dared not attempt to read it. "I need you to take this to an old friend, can you do that? Her name is Magdalena de la Paz. She is the Queen of Georgia. Her estate is just outside of Atlanta. Aside from Eric, she is my one of my oldest and dearest companions."_

_She smiled, accepting what Godric requested of her. Sookie then asked him if he was afraid. But he assured her the contrary. And before she knew it, he was gone. _

De la Paz Manor wouldn't have been nearly as difficult to locate if they didn't have to find it themselves. On the outskirts of Atlanta, the small-town feel was evident on every corner. Sookie and Bill had to accept that vampires might've been known to the world, but it didn't mean everyone liked it. The second they inquired about directions, people smiled and walked away, as if they did not hear the question. Sookie became anxious that they'd drive all over the state looking for Queen Magdelena. But eventually, a vampire by the name of Hudson pointed them in direction of Braselton.

Bill drove. He spotted the house a few hundred yards ahead, but first they needed to get past the front gate, of which had the words de la Paz curved in iron.

"Name." the vampire guard asked.

"Bill Compton and Sookie Stackhouse." Bill answered for them.

"Do you have an appointment with Her Highness?"

"No, uhm. I have something for her. A letter from Godric." Sookie leaned over Bill to speak to the husky man in the booth. He flicked his eyebrow at the _human_ speaking over the vampire. He closed the window, picking up the phone and dialing out to the house.

"I have a Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton here to see the Queen." they both heard him direct.

"What do they want?" A female voice could be heard afterwards- quick, and laced with an Old Spanish accent.

"The girl says she has a letter from Godric."

There is a pause as he relays the message to the other side. It is obvious that he has no authority here. He merely opens and closes the gate. Even as vampire, his existance is less than thrilling. His gut hangs over his black pants and curly black hair that peeks from under his uniform hat. It seemed that not _every_ vampire was a beautiful as Sookie had previously encountered. The woman on the other line spoke, again, lightning fast.

"It seems you're lucky tonight. Drive on through, park in front of the fountain." he instructed as the iron gate slowly pulled open. Bill and Sookie nodded their thank yous as they pulled through onto the gravel trail that led up to the brick structure that seemed to get larger and larger the closer they got. It was a three storied home that seemed to ooze money; from the solar panels on the roof, the glossy six cars parked off in front of the garage -which itself, was a separate unit of the home-, the marble fountain structure, to the gothic-style pillars and steps that led up to the front door.

"You ready?" Bill asked as they reached the top steps. But before she could answer, the grant white-washed door was pulled open. A small girl stood before them, clad in gym shorts and a tank top. Compared to the gate guard, she _was_ very beatiful, even in this casual setting- a vampire, obviously. She couldn't have been no older than 16 or 17, Sookie nothing the same youth that Godric possessed. Her large almond eyes stared at them, its hues matching the billows of curly hair that stopped below her shoulder. The girl's skin was of a dark caramel; it was noticeable that she was of some Spanish background, even though she was quite pale. She stood crossing her arms.

"Bill and Sookie, I presume?" she asked; her sweet Latin voice not matching the stern expression she possessed at the moment. She must've been the one with whom the guard spoke to on the phone.

"Uhm, yes. My name is Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie stepped forward, extending her hand in the most polite manner possible. She noticed, however, the other eyes of the nest all on her. The vampire that greeted them shook her hand.

"I'm always suprised by a brave human. You know, Miss Stackhouse, you are the first to extend your hand to me." she smiled at her, then pointing her attention to Bill who stood behind. "And hello, Mr. Compton. Welcome to my home."

Sookie then drew her eyebrows together, slightly confused. "_You're _Queen Magdelena?"

Magdelena laughed, dropping Sookie's hand. "Well of course, chica, did you expect someone else?" she turned, expecting the two to follow, and they did. "I may look very young, but I am almost 800 years old. I am, in fact, Magdelena Bernadetta Ana Lucia de la Paz, Queen of Georgia."

She led them to a large living room area encased with leather chairs and sofas inwhich her _nestlings_ lounged upon. There were seven of them, each of a different race, gender and apparent age group. They looked at Sookie as she entered, but not in the way she expected. It was mere curiosity, rather than an interest in a midnight snack. And suprisingly enough, she was not afraid.

"Now. I was told that you have a letter from Godric for me?" Magdelena said, stopping at the entrance of a room on the other side of the living room. Sookie nodded, taking it out of her jeans pocket. The thick envelope was a little crumpled, but Magdelena took it anyways, a sad smile invading her once joyful face. She held it to her nose, drawing a long intake of breath. "You must come with me." She whispered. "We must talk." Sookie nodded, looking back at Bill. "He will be okay," the queen answered, to appease Sookie's sudden nervousness of leaving Bill's side.

She nodded, however, following Magdelena into a study. Sookie took a seat in the leather arm chair across from the cherry-wood desk. The queen sat criss crossed in the large office chair, closing the MacBook that sat on the desk. Sookie sat in silece as Magdelena opened the letter and read aloud the words spilled onto the parchment by the once Dallas sheriff.

_"My dearest Magdelena._

_I am happy to hear about the vampire-human progression in Georgia. I think that the opening of the de la Paz Pediactics wing at Northside Hospital was a gracious donation and if that doesn't show the world that we can coexist, then I don't know what will. You've always done everything you could to make people happy, vampire and humans alike. It is who you are, and I feel will who you'll always be. It is why you will always be a good Queen. You will always be _my _Queen._

_I am writing this letter to you to tell you goodbye. I am tired, Maggie. It is time for me to go to sleep. It is in our design, but I don't feel that I should live forever. 2,000 years of seeing the world is enough for me. We are creatures not meant to enterity. Perhaps you will get to the same place as me. Then again, you're lust for life might just overrun it. I wish you the very best in everything that you do. You are what vampires should aspire to be. _

_I will love you forever, in this world and the next.  
-Godric."_

Magdelena closed her eyes, her voice cracking as she spoke his name. There was a bond there, Sookie could see it. It was the same love and dedication she saw in Eric that morning. She knew that there would never be anything as strong in any vampire she'd know. "You were there when he died." Magdelena assumed, looking up. Slight droplets of blood surrounded the corners of her tear ducts. "Tell me. What was his mood?"

Sookie sat up, recalling the serene peace within the ancient vampire. "He was happy. He said he was full of joy." her words were slow, as to completely explain what she witnessed on that hotel roof.

"That sounds like him." she laughed folding the letter and placing it back in the envelope. She pulled herself closer to the desk, folding her arms atop it. "Eric was there, I presume?"

"Yes ma'am. You know Eric?"

"Of course. Me, Eric and Godric were companions for a very long time."

"Was either of them your maker?" Sookie then asked, becoming more calm and casual whilst speaking to her. It was not like talking to Jessica- wild and unpredictable. Though she was physically very young, there seemed to be a very refined grace and pride within Magdelena. The kind that like Godric, came with age. Though she was a vampire, there wasn't a need for theatrics; instilling fear in Sookie with the fact that she could easily end her life. She noticed how almost _human_ Queen Magdelena seemed. It struck her as very interesting.

"No. I never knew my maker. Godric saved me from attacking a whole village in Madrid back in the 1300s. We stuck together ever until we all went our separate ways."

"You actually got along with Eric?"

"God no! We were like siblings. You have a brother?"

"Yes. Jason."

"Well then you might understand. You'll love them always, but it doesn't mean you always get along. With him it was always like fighting for Daddy's attention. He was already Godric's child, so I never understood why he'd always make me feel like I wasn't ever wanted. I was much much younger and needed to be taught like any other ill-informed person. Godric was always willing to teach." Magdelena stood turning behind her to pull open a cabinet drawer at the bottom of the bookshelf. Then, she pulled out a file drawer.

"Sounds like you two were very close." Sookie inferred. "You loved him, didn't you." Sookie then said, instantly feeling as though she overstepped her bounds. Magdelena simply looked at her, curious by the way Sookie was not intimidated by her status or species.

"I still do. As a father, a brother, friend... as a man." the words were admitted as though admitting a crush on a boy in class. "Every year I'd ask him to leave Dallas to come live here in Atlanta with me. A marriage proposal. It got to be an ongoing joke between us after a while."

Magdelena paused, thinking to herself, the smile dropping from her face. "I knew he'd always say no. He always loved Eric above all others.. including myself."

Sookie looked on, suddenly pittying the love-sick girl. Magdelena quickly gained composure as she filed the letter away. "You and Bill may stay here until you're ready to go home. You'll always be welcome in this queendom."

"Thank you, your majesty." Sookie stood, and left the young queen with her letter and memories. As soon as the door was closed, she could hear a sob from Magdelena. The kind filled with loss and grief. The kind of weeping that is dripping with pain Sookie wouldn't dare wish upon anyone. She loved Godric more than anything. And that sort of love doesn't pass easily.

* * *

**So I realized after reading this that I kinda don't like it. xD But I'm too lazy to do anything about it. Either you like it or you dont, I'd like to hear some general feedback.**


End file.
